


Yellow sunflowers

by Mirionchens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pain, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirionchens/pseuds/Mirionchens
Summary: Yellow sunflower petals at first and then red roses, covered in blood at the end.





	Yellow sunflowers

It started on a tuesday. His first lesson was just about to start and he had spent the morning staring at Theru.

Theru was Eruse's best friend and also the captain of the football team. He had black hair which faded into red and black tattoos on his arms. The tattoos were black lines which went around his arms and developed into flowers which connected the different lines together. The flowers were beautiful. Eruse thought. But there was something even more beautiful than the flowers and that was Theru.

After the realization of what Eruse had just thought sunk in, he ended up in a coughing fit. Excusing himself to the bathroom he quickly locked the stall and stared at his hands. In them were yellow sunflower petals. Indicating only two things. The first which meant love, and the other. A hanahaki disease.

 _oh god_  Eruse thought to himself as he felt dizzy by just looking at the petals.

He knew what this meant. He knew that if his love wasnt reciprocated he'd have to either go through a surgery or die. Eruse didnt think dying was as scary as people make it seem. But he thought the surgery was.

If he went through with the surgery, his feelings would disappear. He'd feel empty.  
So, he doesn't tell anyone. Not his family nor his friends.

It's not until a week later when he coughs up 3 yellow carnations that he starts to worry.

Just seeing the petals on his bed makes him feel a knot in his stomache.

Eruse manages to go to school 40 minutes later. When he arrives Theru spots him and quickly begins running towards him.  
"Hey dude! You missed the first lesson. Did you sleep in or?" Theru asks.  
"N-no i just wasnt feeling well.." Eruse answered as he stared at the ground.

Theru suddenly put his hand against Eruse's forehead. "Hm, you don't feel warm. Tell me if you start feeling worse." Theru says.

"Yeah o-okay.." Eruse says after a while.  
"Okay well ill see you in class dude!" Theru almost shouts as he starts running towards a feminine figure.  
His girlfriend.

A knot ties itself in Eruse's stomache as he tries to not choke on the petals that are threatening to escape his throat.

Eruse quickly sprints towards the school bathrooms and starts sobbing.

He thinks about how happy Theru must be with _her_.

One flower escapes his throat. It's blood red. A rose.

He thinks about how pathetic he must be. Loving his best friend like this.

Two flowers escape his throat. These ones are also roses.

He thinks about Theru. He thinks about his smile, his hobbies and his beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly Eruse can't breathe and yet another flower escapes his throat. It's also a rose but this time. It's covered in blood.  
That's the last thing Eruse sees before his vision turns black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee i'm not good at writing or grammar so excuse my mistakes eheh.


End file.
